Erik's Angels
by angelofredemption13
Summary: When Erik is more lost and alone than ever, a couple of angels come to his aide.


Title: Erik's Angels

Author: angelofredemption

Rating: its gonna be r

Summary: Lost and alone, Erik finds he has something watching over him.

Notes: I thought it would be so cool if Erik had godparents who granted him wishes and stuff and then I was watching the Farily OddParents and was like "THIS IS THE BEST IDEA EVER" so i started writing this. i know i know i need to work on my other stories still! lolz

A noise altogether unfamiliar to Erik awoke him one day. Now Erik did not sleep often so for him to be woken up by something really annoyed him. He got up and immedietly set to examine entrances to his lair to make sure there were no breeches in his security. He had been somewhat lax lately and was kicking himself for it. However at the same time he felt indifference as who cared if someone discovered him? He had nothing to live for... now that she was gone.

He sighed even at the thought of "she", let alone the name Christine. It had seemed like yesterday that he had brought her to his home and just a day before that when he had first beckoned to her through the mirror. Sometimes it was as if the sweet honey smell of her hair still lingered in his musky dusty lair.

Maybe it was-

No, don't even set yourself up for such disapointment, he thought. It wouldn't be her. From spying on the above world he learned that it was official that her and Raul had been married several weeks prior. Actually, right after they both fled from him that fateful night that both him and Christine had made sweet beautiful music together...

But back to the current problem at hand. The noise that had startled him. It had been short. But near. If it was a person, his alarm should have been set off, however it hadn't. Pausing a moment, he realized that he sensed that he was not alone.

And then there was that noise again... and a flash!

In front of him appeared two figures. But they were strange figures. They were short like the midget actor who worked at the opera house, no, actually shorter and it seemed as if they were floating above him at a similar eye level. One seemed to be a girl and the other was a guy, however they looked like no man or woman he had ever seen before, besides well onstage. The woman had pink hair and the man had green hair and they both seemed to have wings. Not feathered wings like a bird, more like an insect or-

"Erik!" shouted the man, "we have been looking all over for you."

"We're long past due to making your acquaintance." continued the female.

"W-who are you and how did you find me!" Erik shouted. He didnt know whether to be angry that he was actually having a conversation with someone in his secret underground lair or if he was scared of who these miniature beings were.

"But don't you know?" cried the man.

"No..." he continued getting less angry and more perplexed.

"We're your godparents. You fairy godparents. We're here to watch over you and grant your every wish so you are happy."

Maybe it was being underground most of his life. Maybe it was the water, but Erik felt like he was going crazy. There could not be two flying midgets in front of him saying that they were going to improve his life. No way. He turned to walk away.

"ERik! Wait! Give us a chance and we will proove it."

Erik spun around in a rage. "Proove it? Youre probably nothing more than a hallucination and if you reallly are my godparents where the hell have you been my entire life? Why havent' you cared until now? Nothing will make up for everything that i lost and especially for everything ive never had. "

The fairies paused and looked at each other. Usually the people who they were godparents to were happy for their service. HOwever those people were usually children. Erik was supposed to be their god child years ago but they had been unable to locate him where he was supposed to be. It's taken since then to find him. Andhow were they to know that this place even had a basement, let alone a place for a child to grow into a man and live in without the light of day.

"Well... what do you want?" pressed the female fairy.

Erik sighed. Where did he even start? "Anything?" he said... tentivtively.

"Anything" repeated the fairies.

"Well, Ch-" he stopped.

"Ch?" replied the male fairy and shook his wand. Ch's were floating all over the underground home. Erik's jaw underneath his mask dropped.

"So, do you guys have names?" he asked.


End file.
